1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a folding mechanism for a front wheel of a golf cart, more particularly one, with the help of which the front wheel can be folded to occupy less space for easy storage and transportation.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional golf cart 1 includes a main support rod 10, two connecting rods 101 pivoted on the main support rod 10 at upper ends, wheels 102 supported on lower ends of the connecting rods 101, and a support unit 20 secured to a lower end of the main support rod 10 for holding a golf bag on. Because the golf bag will be very heavy when loaded with golf clubs, and the golf bag and all golf clubs are completely held on the support unit 20, which has no supporting means under it, it is difficult for the user to keep the golf cart in proper position when pushing the golf cart along. Therefore, the golf cart is inconvenient to use.
Referring to FIG. 2, the above golf cart is further equipped with a front wheel 30 on a wheel support thereof, which is secured to a lower end of the main support rod right under the support unit, such that the above disadvantage is overcome. However, the front wheel 30 causes much increase to the length of the golf cart, and can't be folded for the golf cart to occupy less space in storage and transportation. Consequently, there will be inconvenience in storing and transporting the golf cart.